Cataclysm in Ylisse
by 1silver2
Summary: Waking up in a bush in the south of Ylisse is not the way I imagined starting my Saturday. Now I have to fight with and against fictional characters just to find a way home. The worst bit is, if I die, I can't go back to the last save point!
1. Cataclysm in Ylisse 1

**Hey, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction so please don't hate too much. I hope you enjoy.**

**Just a quick disclaimer also, I don't own any characters other than my self inserted guy and all others are property of NINTENDO.**

* * *

**Cataclysm in Ylisse**

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING!" A voice disturbed my sleep

"Oi Jay, get off my 3DS."

"What do you propose we do?" A gruffer voice follows.

"Jay Get off!"

I know that the first one is Lissa and the second Chrom from Fire Emblem Awakening. I guess that's what comes from playing the whole game through 10 times

"I… I dunno." Says Lissa.

"Gods I hate you sometimes Sis."

Strange, I don't remember my bedroom being in a bush

Wait, that can't be…

WHY THE HELL IS CHROM FROM FIRE EMBLEM OVER THERE!

OK, calm down Sven, you must still be asleep. If I just pinch myself… OW.

So this is real, I'm in Ylisse, what else is new?

Oh, they're helping the male avatar up.

"Thank you Chrom" He said

Voice 2 for male avatar I see

I wonder who he will be paired up with, wait, they're still talking

"My name is… It's… Hmm?"

"…You don't know your own name?" Chrom's eyes narrowed slightly.

OK, heard all this before just need them to walk off now.

"Peace friend, we'll hear all you have to say back in town."

Thank you Naga!

And there they go, Fredrick the Wary trailing behind last.

Just sneak through the bushes and catch up to them.

* * *

"My name is Chrom-but then you already knew that." _Really? I never knew._ "The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate! …Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can me a bit thick sometimes."

I smell smoke, must be those bandits, I wonder if I have any weapons to fight them with and what class am I anyway.

On the subject of wondering, what has it got in it's pocketses? Phone, I wonder if I can get Internet access here. Five pound note, no use in this dimension. One ring to rule them all, fake of course although maybe there is some sort of spell I can on it use to make it actually turn the wearer invisible. And 3DS with Awakening in of course.

Might as well brush up on the storyline, it has been 5 days since my last 100% run through.

Press start to begin and WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL? This is a GPS not a game. Still, it could come in handy. Hey what's a "Profile Scanner"?

Let's use it on Chrom.

* * *

Name: Chrom- Captain of the Shepherds. Treats his men firmly but fairly.

Class : Lord -A youth of royal blood. Wields swords

Level : 1 EXP-0/100

Items :

Falchion (E)-Eff: Dragon

Rapier -Eff: Beast, Armour

Vulnery -Restores 10 HP

Skills :Dual Strike+

* * *

It even has a picture and stats. This is like the bottom screen whilst in a skirmish.

Hey wait, maybe I can use this on myself

Just scan…

* * *

Name: Sven -An otherworldly enigma with the potential to save a doomed world

Class :Chameleon- A person with the ability to others. Wields whatever the replicating target can

Level :1 EXP-0/100

Item : Concoction-Restores 20 HP

Skills : Camouflage-Replicates an ally's Class, Stats, Skills and Weapon Experience for 5 turns.

* * *

Cool, I haven't seen a Chameleon unit since Shadow Dragon. I wonder how I transform.

Hmm. Maybe I should hit our precious prince off at the pass so I can test it. Let's go to Southtown.


	2. Cataclysm in Ylisse 2

**Cataclysm in Ylisse**

_**Chapter 2: Protecting the "Flock"**_

**Just another quick disclaimer here, I do not own Fire Emblem as it is property of the NINTENDO Corporation**

* * *

"OK, this is NOT good," I trudged along the plains of Ylisse "I'm trapped inside a fictional world with no known way to get out and nobody to talk to about this."

I wonder what would happen if I told the Shepherds. I could always tell a white lie

Finally, Southtown. Damn those bandits did a number on it.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it lads!" A man, Presumably Garrick the leader of the bandits, shouted, "Grab anything shiny and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types!" Yep, definitely Garrick.

Just then the Shepherds rushed in.

* * *

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa squealed

"Don't worry-after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…"

My time to shine.

"Sounds like you have a bandit problem" I said

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Apparently I scared everyone, even Fredrick the Wary nearly fell off his horse.

Needless to say, within half a second, I had Falchion pressed against my neck.

"Whoa, cool it Princey" I chuckled. What, I'm a Chameleon, if Xane can do it to Marth then I can do it to Chrom

"Give me one reason not to kill you now" Chrom growled through gritted teeth, evidently not happy about being surprised.

I shrugged "Give me one reason you have to kill me."

Needless to say, he was stumped.

"Now let's reserve judgement until later, 'kay." I said, pushing Falchion away with my finger.

"What is your name" He growled.

I shot him finger guns and said "The name's Sven."

"Might I ask what you are doing here" Fredrick inquired

"I could ask you the same," I retorted, "And don't I even get to know your name sir knight?"

"My name is Fredrick and myself and milord are here to take out the bandits" Fredrick said gruffly

"Who am I, Kellam" Lissa pouted, evidently annoyed at being left out of Fredrick's explanation.

I tried my best to look confused at that statement.

"My Apologies milady." Said Fredrick "But we need to return to the matter at hand, why are you here Sven"

"I'm here to watch those idiot bandits get trounced of course," Okay, I only have one chance at this, "If you want I can help" I said nonchalantly.

"May I ask what weapon you use."

"None" I chirped "Though I do have some considerable talents"

"WHAT!" They all yelled, clearly in shock from the first part of the statement. Meanwhile, I grinned from ear to ear at their discomfort.

"How can you fight without a weapon" Chrom gasped

"Like I said, I have considerable talents." I said with a conspiratorial wink.

"Okay, fine, I agree" He said

"Excellent," I said

"Oh hey, who's this" Hello Male avatar, how are you today.

"I'm Sven, last of an ancient and dying race," I told him, Xane was a Divine Dragon who lost the ability to turn into a dragon but was then able to transform into other humans "And you are…" I queried.

"Robin," He informed me "Can I ask, what was that thing of "an ancient and dying race"?"

"I am what is known as a Chameleon, we have the ability to replicate our ally's Class, Skills, Weapon Experience and even their Appearance for a short amount of time."

"WHAT! You can copy what we look like." Robin gasped

"Like I said, my talents are quite considerable, but before you ask I can't make my own copies of weapons." I said "For a demonstration , may I borrow that Bronze Sword?" I grabbed the sword sheathed at Robin's side.

I then focused my mind on Robin and nothing but him. God I feel like Tharja right now, only thinking of Robin.

A white light enveloped me and when it faded, an exact copy of Robin was grinning at them.

Before they could regain their composure, I leapt over their heads and rammed my sword into the bandit that had crept up on us.

I rolled my shoulders and said, in Robin's voice, "Let's go!" and dashed off. This was going to be FUN!

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody, I've just released a poll for weather there should be a upgrade for Sven. I will have it open for about a week so please vote.**


	3. Cataclysm in Ylisse 3

**Cataclysm in Ylisse**

**Chapter 3: The verge of death.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Sven is mine but everything else belongs to NINTENDO.

* * *

"Let's go!" dash into the enemy ranks, Check. Slash bandits, Check. Let's make this interesting. How about I try pulling off Ike's Aether from Brawl.

Throw sword into air, jump up, grab sword and SLICE.

Now THAT is a lot of blood. Okay Sven focus. It's kill or be killed and these guys die in the game anyway.

Naturally the Shepherds are dominating the area. I guess I can stop by the canal to see what I look like in this world. Of course I've changed, it's obvious because my Dyspraxia is gone and my eyesight sharp once more.

Alright, back in my original form now. Oh cool, I'm in the same outfit Xane wore in Shadow Dragon; red top with blue and gold sleeves, burgundy shorts and a sort of scarf used as a belt. I even have the same hair style as Xane, though I kept my own hair colour of brown. I even had wing ornaments in my hair. This look kind of suits me, although quite honestly, I'm glad that my hair is brown. If it was red then those ornaments could wind up making people mix up me and Cordelia.

* * *

"Here sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" Garrick's battle cry rang out over the din of steel on steel.

Chrom had decided to challenge Garrick. I transformed into Chrom and ran to his side "I'm here for you" I told him.

Chrom understood immediately but Garrick didn't.

"What… But… two?" Were the only words that escaped him.

"Wow," I chortle, "Here I was thinking bandits have no brain cells." Garrick looks confused as to the implications of my statement. "I stand corrected" I sighed.

Garrick seems to have worked out what I meant and now he is distracted. Well done Chrom for taking the opportunity to attack.

Garrick jumped backwards to dodge the strike. RUN in shove my sword in "Now you see me!" Seems I hit Garrick's sword arm and, BLOODY HELL he's got a pair of lungs to him.

"_Now you see me!" _I think that will be my Dual Strike phrase from now on. Now I just need Dual Support, Dual Guard phrases and ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGH, right in my gut. Garrick must have chucked his hand axe at me and of course I don't notice it until it's too late. Oh the floor is approaching me very fast. It seems that that thought track was my undoing. And I didn't even get the chance to practice my death quote.

I can feel that my breath is heavy but getting shallower. "So this is it," I gasp, I can feel a weak smile playing on my lips, "I guess I'll never find a way home." That'll do.

Garrick's eyes widen as my transformation wore off. At least I can die knowing that I got one up on him.

Chrom runs to my side shaking my shoulders but all feeling had gone. I see him signal Lissa to come over and heal me, though I knew I was already gone. Hmm, death is surprisingly tranquil, I wouldn't recommend it but it isn't that bad.

"Checkmate!" "Pick a God and pray!" There goes a blast of lightning and a horse. Must mean Fredrick and Robin both got Crits

"Bwaaargh!" Garrick cried as he crumpled to the floor.

My vision is going blurry and I can feel my muscles giving way.

"No Sven don't do this." Chrom said, a tear tracing its way down his cheek. The game doesn't do justice to how much he cares for his troops.

"I guess I'll be going now, it's been fun Princey." Lissa is almost in tears now. "Oh and Robin," Always time for joking, "Don't forget your sword."

A wave of black. Now this is too Cliché, even for me


	4. Cataclysm in Ylisse 4

**Cataclysm in Ylisse**

**Chapter 4: Resurrection?**

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Lots of stuff came up and then my word document was corrupted so I had to start this chapter from scratch and then I also had to change chapters 1 and 2 to fit my new writing style. Hope you enjoy part 4.**

**Disclaimer 4.0: Sven is mine, other than that, I own nothing**

* * *

So this is what being dead is like. It's a lot like life. The sound of birds tweeting, the feel of soil, the smell of burning buildings …Burning buildings. OW! Why do my muscles hurt?

Okay this is odd; I thought that when you die you go to Heaven or Hell, not the bottom of a pit outside of Southtown.

"_You really have to be more careful. I can only bring you back to life so many times you know."_

"What, who said that" odd there isn't anyone in sight.

"_When did I say I would be visible?"_

"If this is a joke then it is a bad one."

"_Stop talking out loud, you'll attract attention. I can read your thoughts so just think what you would say"_

Fine, how's this?

"_It works"._

Who are you?

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

Try me.

"'_Sigh' Fine I'll project my image into your mind"._

Okay, why do you look like Naga?

"_I __**am **__Naga!"_

Calm down Sven, you're just talking to the Deity of this continent. Nothing big.

"_I can still hear your thoughts."_

Sorry, I forgot. Are you by any chance the reason I'm in this dimension.

"_Precisely. This is the timeline that turns out for the best but even this is in jeopardy"_

Can you tell me more?

"_Not now, you need to get up now or you will be buried alive but I will contact you in your dreams."_

As if I haven't had enough Clichés for one day. Naga are you still there. What did you mean about getting buried alive? Gods it feels like I haven't used my muscles in a Millennia.

I suppose I better get up and, YUCK! Soil doesn't taste nice. "Hey! Do you mind?"

"That sounded like…" "It couldn't be, could it?" "No, I couldn't save him" "Wouldn't it be easier to just check milord?" I hear voices say.

"~Helloooooooo~. I'm still down here."

"Sven?" That is correct Chrom.

"That's me. Ya got a rope or do I gotta to turn into a bird"

"Sorry, no rope. Just a quick question, how are you alive?"

"We'll talk when I'm out. Stand back now will ya Princey, we don't want you down here too."

* * *

"So Sven, any idea how you're still alive?"

"You saying I should be dead?" Try best to look offended.

"Well not as such just…"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh man, I love making royalty feel awkward. But in all seriousness, did I die?"

"Your heart literally stopped." Holy Shit, I'm glad I'm on Naga's good list.

"I guess that means that Naga doesn't want my race to go extinct just yet" As the Joker once said, 'I believe whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you ... stranger.'

"Anyway, if we keep this up much longer my head will explode, and I pray to Naga it will just be a metaphor, so I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me if a zombie Apocalypse starts."

"I think he's cracked."

"Save the compliments 'till I'm asleep Robin."

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the lateness. I know that the whole 'Doomed world' and 'summoned by a god' stuff if cliché but it's like KFC, you don't mess with perfection. Okay, I think Sven is starting to rub off on me. I also intend to build on the Joker's premise, aka: when Sven nearly dies, I majorly develop his character, not necessarily in a good way…**


	5. Cataclysm in Ylisse 5

Cataclysm in Ylisse

Chapter 5: Brainzzzzzzzz.

**In the next one we recruit Sully so swearing is going to increase okay. In this chapter I use more clichés, Sven nearly dies for the second time that day and my puns get even worse.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR WHAT I OWN WHICH IS MY SELF INSERTED PERSON!**

* * *

_Hello my champion._

"Naga, why are you here?"

_Did I not say I would contact you?_

"True, but I didn't expect you so soon. By the way, would you be willing to answer a few questions?"

_Of course._

"Okay: 1) Why am I inside a video game? 2) Was it you who imprinted how to transform in my mind whilst I was in Southtown? 3) And I ask this because I've read way too many self-inserts, did you bring anyone else to this world…"

_As I have said before, even this reality is in danger and I will tell you how after the Mad King's War. _"On Earth we call that 'Infuriating'". Also, y_es, I thought you may require the information on how to change shape. _Fine, just ignore me then_. And as for the third one, you'll find out when Emmeryn is attacked._

"Which time, Gangrel tries to get her loads of times."

_It isn't Gangrel you have to worry about right now; Grima's minions will attack the royal children soon you must awake._

"Wait, I still have more questions!"

* * *

"Sven, wake up." Ahhhhhh! Nothing like a good nap to put you in the mood to kill some undead shits. Especially since that damn dragon refused to tell me who she brought and where they are. I need to let off some steam.

"What time of night is this, I told you only to wake me if there was a zombie Apocalypse."

"Chrom went missing and I thought you were just joking."

"I never joke about the end of the world dear Robin. First thing you need to know about me; whilst I have a good sense of humour I can also be pretty morbid. It's the same for all funny people. Have you ever seen an off duty Jester, those are some sick dastards." In two years when we recruit Henry I can claim that my theory has gone global.

"Whatever, we need to search for him."

"Okay, hop on."

"What do you mean by that?"

My time to quite literally shine, smart lad closing your eyes Robin, and after a second, in my place stands Fredrick's horse.

"Clever, you're smarter than you look" So says the man who has no memories.

Anyway, how do horses signal in films, ah bow head and HOLY NAGA HE'S HEAVY. Power through the pain, you've survived worse than this, admittedly only due to some divine dragon intervention.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

That sounded like Lissa

"That sounded like Lissa"

STRAIGHT FROM THE HORSE'S MOUTH!

I know, let's do some rodeo.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Wow Robin, speaking as a professional replicator, I'm impressed. That sounded just like Lissa.

And that my friend is payback for patronizing me.

"Milord, Milady, are you hurt." Aww, come on, how did I lose the race.

"We're fine Fredrick, but may I ask, why are there two of your horse?"

Rodeo's finished, time for Bucking Bronco.

"OWWWWWW!"

Just revert, "Come on Princey, as if you haven't learned yet."

"Hello, a little help please, I've hurt my back."

"You aren't the only one, having you on me nearly did my back in, and you should learn not to patronize me about my talents."

"Anyway, I thought I heard Milady scream."

"That would be because of them."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't a horde of zombies. It would appear somebody owes me 1000 gold, Robin."

"This was never a bet."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"WAS NOT!"

"*Sigh* Fine, I'll let you off this time but next time I'll make sure to collect."

"Focus Sven, you've already nearly died once."

"OK Princey."

"Please stop calling me that Sven."

"Not a chance Princey."

"That's right, I always win!"

"You just lost to me."

"Don't force me to turn into the horse and trample you Robin."

I need an excuse to stop this conversation.

"Anyway, undead horde, what do we do." Hey wouldn't it be cool if one of these Risen went all PvZ and started asking for brains.

"BRAINZZZZZZZZ!" Universe, we have our off moments but right you I fucking love you.

"I say we give these guys a cool code name, I suggest 'Risen'."

"We'll discuss it later, right now we fight."

Who to turn into, I could go as Chrom Robin or Fredrick to wield a sword, or…

"Hey Robin, mind if I try my hand at some magic?"

"Go ahead, catch."

"Ta."

Turn into Robin, Check, now how do you activate this thing.

_Point your hand at your target and speak the spell._

Thanks Naga. Whoa, maybe I'm not needed; 'Marth' is dominating the field. Oh well, may as well try to kill some undead.

Hey this is kinda fun. Bye bye Fighter. Au revoir Mage. Adios, oh what is a sword doing there? Risen Myrmidon, great. Pain, pain, pain. Gods damn it, I refuse to die again. I am absolutely not going to, oh, I didn't realise Parallel Falchion could heal others "Thanks Lucina." …Did I just say that out loud.

* * *

**Ooh, awkwardness alert, how will Lucina react when she finds out somebody in that time period know her secret, the only one who knows is me because I write this story.**


	6. Cataclysm in Ylisse 6

**Cataclysm in Ylisse**

**Chapter 6: The screw up**

**Since in the last part Sven nearly died, I'm going to tell a bit of his backstory after the battle. Also a quick disclaimer, I only own this fic and Sven. Everything else belongs to somebody else.**

* * *

"Thanks Lucina" Oh gods, I screwed up bad. She seems extremely pissed. Even though I can't see her eyes; I reckon she is glaring daggers at me. And I think I just got a liquid ass. I can just picture my tombstone:

**RIP Sven**

Tragically murdered by

an unborn woman.

"How is it you know my name?" I need to choose my words carefully.

"Look, there is a perfectly irrational reason to all of this but for now we should focus on the battle at hand. I was distracted and got rammed through but we'll talk after the battle."

"But…" Elwind alert!

"Look out!" ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH! That hurt even more than the first one!

"Are you okay!" Oh good, the mage who sent that is dead.

"Told you we need to focus." No, no, don't punch me in the chest, it isn't fully healed."

"OWTCH!"

"Serves you right."

"Well _excuse_ me Princess." Sven 2 Lucina 0.

"How…"

"Battle. Now. Talk. Later. Okay. Gods, it isn't dragon magic." Well they haven't got rockets…

* * *

That's the last of them, I guess I should revert.

"It seems all of the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others."

"Young _woman_ Fredrick"

"Yes well … WHAT!" God I love that look on the usually deadpanned face of Fredrick the Wary.

"Woman, it is the generic term for those of the female gender."

"Well, whatever gender you are, saved my sister's life and for that I owe you a debt of gratitude. My name is Chrom, might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Marth." Aww, but Lucina is such a _lovely_ name.

"Marth, after the heroic king of old…"

"Surely Caeda would be a better choice though."

"Caeda wielded a lance, Marth, akin to myself, wielded swords. Also I don't believe I saw you in the battle."

"Tell me if this sounds familiar: Spams Thunder spells, Gets stabbed by myrmidon, Gets healed by you, and Takes Elwind spell for you, following which, was punched in not yet fully healed chest by you."

"That was the tactician not you."

"I assure you it was me. I am gifted with the ability to replicate anybody. Already I've transformed into Chrom once, Robin twice and at one point I even turned into Fredrick's horse."

"Prove that that was you."

"I know your true name."

"Whisper it in my ear."

I can't wait to see her expression.

"Lucina." Wow, she actually took a step back.

"It was you!"

"And for a control, Robin what is her name."

"She said her name was Marth"

"*Sigh*," Wow that was a very Cordelia-esque sigh I just did "No Robin, she said you _may_ call her Marth." I can see the realisation dawning on his face.

"Anyway, I promised 'Marth' here an explanation so I'll be a bit. Feel free to set off without me, I'll just turn into a horse and give chase."

"How do you know where we are going?" Ever the paranoid one eh Fredrick.

"I have my methods…"

* * *

"Okay, I guess I owe you some answers then Lucina."

"So it would seem. First off, how do you know my name?"

"First tell me how many came back." She seems confused, I better elaborate. "How many children came to this time with you?"

"How do you know of my origins?"

"That has the same answer as the first question. Now as far as I know 11 children came back with you. Is that the correct number?"

"13 came back with me but why do you need to know…"

"Now you're question will be answered." This may take a while.

"My case is similar to yours though instead of hailing from a different time, I instead hail from a different dimension altogether. In my dimension there is no magic so instead we made terrific leaps in technology. Are you following?" I'll take that nod to mean a yes. "Good. Well back home we have these things called 'Video games'. These video games are essentially interactive fiction. We have many different series of video games one of which is called 'Fire Emblem'." She seems to be making guesses about where this is going. "The Fire Emblem series recounts the tales of many heroes. The stories of Prince Marth of Altea, those of Siguard and Seliph, the story of Lief striving to reclaim he homeland, the tales that took place on Tellius and the most recent game, Fire Emblem Awakening."

"Are you saying that in your world we are fiction?" Sharp lass

"That is correct and as I've completed the game 10 times, I know the storyline back to front."

"So that is how you know of my origins."

"Yes, in approximately two years, you slip up and call Chrom 'Father' and reveal all."

"I see, might I ask, if you know the storyline so well, why did you need to ask how many people travelled back from the future with me." Ah, she has me there.

"In our world we also have these things called 'Fan fictions' which where people take a part of some fiction and change it. One of what I like to think as the more successful fields is that of 'Self-inserts' which is where you place yourself inside one of the storylines and in these, the inserted person often messes something up in some tiny but significant way. This is like one of them so I wanted to make sure that my presence didn't disrupt anything too much."

"I think I understand."

"You are being very calm about this."

"I came from a Post-Apocalyptic hell. I had to remain calm at all times so my friends wouldn't panic too much."

"An acceptable explanation, much more rational than mine, however I must away else I lose Chrom. I shall see you when the Exalt is targeted for assassination Lucina."

* * *

**Most of the stuff mentioned is stuff anyone who ever played the game knows so when I hit chapter 6 in game I will tell you guys about Sven's life more than the Earth in general. Also I got over 1000 words so yay me. new record. The next part will probably take some time to polish so don't hold your breath guys.**


End file.
